crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Nitros Oxide
"Aaaaargh! You beat me once again! Now I have to go back to the planet Gasmoxia a complete loser. I must be getting slow in my old age. That's it! I'm finished racing to these mussy blockwood worlds! Keep your miserable planet! I'm out of here for good!" - Nitrous Oxide; Crash Team Racing Nitrous Oxide is a alien from the planet Gasmoxia. He first appeared in Crash Team Racing and his latest appearance was in Crash Twinsanity as a cameo. Story Crash Team Racing Nitrous Oxide was first seen in Crash Team Racing when he came to earth to challenge the planet's people to a racing contest he called Survival of the Fastest. He said that if earth's inhabitants won the contest then he would leave earth alone, but if he won he would turn earth into a giant concrete parking lot and enslave the inhabitants of the planet. Thankfully Crash was able to defeat Nitros Oxide and he went back to Gasmoxia in embarrassment. In the game, he can be playable, but only through the use of a cheat device, namely GameShark or Action Replay. His home track is Oxide Station. Crash Bash Then in Crash Bash he appeared as the final boss challenge. He would fight you in his space craft then land in a world that much looked like the Futuristic levels of Crash Banidcoot 3: Warped, in which you must stop him in a challenge like the Ballistic levels. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex When the logos are shown at the start of the game, you can see him flying through space, probably flying back to Gasmoxia. Crash Nitro Kart '']] Later he was seen in Crash Nitro Kart racing for Emperor Velo the 27th on the yellow team along side Zem and Zam. This was his first playable appearance (without the use of a cheat device). It is possible that Oxide told Velo about Crash, and most likely wants vengeance. His victory stance is a Bugs Bunny reference, seeing he has a top hat.The top hat is only seen when Oxide comes either 2nd or 3rd when he stomps on it. He actually references the last game he was a boss in, as one of his catchphrases is 'survival of the fastest'. Crash Twinsanity In Crash Twinsanity, he appears as a cameo, and is one of the villains in the montage before fighting Cortex. He appears to have two different shades of green on his skin and his snout is longer and has bumps on it. He appears to be riding his hover kart from crash team racing. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D In Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D he teams up with Cortex and ripper roo in order to destroy YaYa panda's forest, but is defeated again by Crash. Personality Nitros Oxide has a bad temper and has been shown to be arrogant. Like other villains in the Crash Bandicoot series he also has a strong interest in world domination. Although his age is unknown, he hints after his second defeat in CTR that his slowness is due to his old age. This might also explain his somewhat grumpy grouchy attitude (mentioned by Papu Papu). Appearances *Crash Team Racing (boss) *Crash Bash (boss) *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (cameo) *Crash Nitro Kart (starter) *Crash Twinsanity (cameo) *Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D (boss) Trivia *In Crash Team Racing his name is Nitros Oxide, while in Crash Nitro Kart his name is Nitro''u''s Oxide. *According to Oxide, he is the reason why there's no life on Mars. He raced against the inhabitants of Mars before he raced the Earth and Mars lost, leaving it as a desolate, barren planet(this is said in scrapped dialogue). *While facing Oxide in CTR, he had the weapons of the previous Race bosses, except Ripper Roo; He uses Papu Papu's Green and Red Beakers, Komodo Joe's TNT/Nitro Crates, and Pinstripe's Bombs (shot backwards). *His name is a pun on Nitrous Oxide, which fittingly is used as an oxidizer gas in Combustion Engine systems, resulting in sudden bursts of speed apon "Spraying". It is also known as "laughing gas" in medical applications, which is somewhat ironic since he doesn't laugh that much. *When you attack Nitros Oxide in Crash Team Racing, whilst in Adventure mode, instead of his kart flipping like any other characters kart, he spins around in circles. *There is a long running rumor which says that you can unlock him by beating every one of his ghosts,but this is clearly fake. His theme when fighting him in crash bash is a mix of Dingodiles theme from warped. He appears on a loading screen in an image in CNK. Other Links *Nitros Oxide at Crash Mania Category: Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Bash Bosses